


Tell Me

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2018 MMF Bingo [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione tells Steve just what she needs.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMFs Bingo Square I1: Dirty talk.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione purred as Steve’s lips brushed hers in a teasing kiss. “I missed you,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. 

“I missed you,” he murmured against her lips, kissing her softly. “Sorry, I promise my next mission won’t be so long.”

“Tell me you at least have a few days home with me before Fury sends you off again.” Hermione looked at him pleadingly. 

“Two days,” Steve said, frowning. “I tried for longer, but things are still hectic after everything that’s happened.” 

Hermione pouted. “Well, then, I need you to fuck me right now, Steve Rogers.” She looked at him, a fire burning in her eyes.

“Language, Miss Granger,” he teased, his voice low and husky.

“Mmmm, I don’t think so,” Hermione purred. “In fact, I don’t think I can bear to wait another minute.”

“Well, then, I shouldn’t keep my love waiting, should I?”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Hermione murmured, her body tingling in excitement. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“Right here and right now, ma’am,” Steve said, picking her up and bringing her to the sofa. He wasted no time in grabbing the hem of her pants and pulling him down, also removing her knickers in the process. Kneeling on the floor, he spread her legs, taking in the sight of her.

“That’s it, Steve, lick my pussy, make me come,” Hermione whispered, desperately wanting to feel his mouth on her. 

“Mhmmm, what exactly do you want me to do, love?” Steve asked, looking up at her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her. "Tell me exactly, love, or I might not deliver."

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue, teasing me. Bring me to the edge and then make me beg for it, Steve.” Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked at him. “Make me beg, Steve, and then I want you to pound me into this fucking sofa until I can’t walk straight.”

The look in Steve’s eyes was almost feral. “As you wish, my love.”

And Merlin, did he deliver.


End file.
